


Innocent

by OnyxoftheOutlaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: First time writing, Gen, I Tried, Screw sanity, cursing, hopefully someone likes it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxoftheOutlaws/pseuds/OnyxoftheOutlaws
Summary: Father daughter crime fighting duo. What more could you ask for?





	1. Chapter 1

Monday, October 23. 9:00  
Jonah Hare.

A man stepped out of a plum Prius and straightened his expertly tied tie. His red hair ruffled in the fall wind as a bit of sunlight flashed in his eye, he groaned as he set on his favorite pair of aviator sunglasses. He strut into the precinct with confident strides. 

A smaller man greeted him at the entrance with a hand shake and pointed to an office. “ Hey Jo. Maddy needs you in her office,” the dusty blonde informed Jonah. “Thanks Benny. See you at my funeral!” Jonah gave a chuckle as he waved bye to his long time friend.

Captain Madeline sat in her dark office as Jonah scuttled in and sat down. “Listen up Jo. I got a case involving two missing persons. A couple ladies are right up my ass about finding a their missing idiots and I say just let em’ be,” she practically hissed at him, “Just check it out and close it up quick as possible. I don’t need to waste my best man.” 

“I’m flattered Maddy, I’ll go find the idiots for you.” Jonah threw a mock salute and backed out of her office.  
“Say hi to Lia for me,” Madeleine called out as he closed the door. Jonah chuckled as he knew his older sister and daughter have been close ever since... his wife had left him. 

Jonah collected his case file from his desk as he sat down. Two wives had made missing persons reports the previous day. They claim their spouses had left for a hunting trip and haven’t returned in the past week. He’d need to search for any suspicious activity at the lodge they were staying at and find their probably dead bodies. Stupid hunters probably had an accident in the forest and never made it out.

Tuesday, October 24. 8:30  
Dahlia Hare.

Dahlia hopped into the passenger seat of her father’s car. Which she called “BlackBerry” since it was a dark purple. Jonah soon joined her in the driver’s seat with a frown on his face. “We talked about this,” he said sternly, “You can’t go on cases with me.” Dahlia sighed as she thought of an excuse to come along.

Turns out she didn’t need an excuse. The silence forced her father to cave in and accept her company in his trip. “Fine. I ought to be done by lunch anyway,” Jonah sighed as his frown grew into a freckled smile. 

As they rode on the car, Lia thought of her mother. She never wanted to accept that her mother would leave them. Mothers were supposed to stay weren’t they? How could she leave...?

The thoughts were pushed away as they arrived at The Lotus Lodge.


	2. Who died?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days before our last chapter. You meet Felis McPherson.

Saturday, October 20. 10:00 P.M.   
Felis McPherson. 

Felis McPherson was a simple bartender at his stepsister’s hunter’s lodge. A man about 6 feet tall, bronze skin, dirty blonde, and usually wearing a green scarf and hat.

Felis was going about his usual nightly business. Which consisted of serving possibly illegal drinks, drugs, and weapons. In addition to watching bar fights and drunk idiots. 

A man and woman walked in, carrying their obviously expensive hunting bows. The woman asked for a whiskey, and the man ordered a house special. Felis delivered their drinks and leaned against the counter between them. “You too must be a hunting couple. Having fun?” Felis was politely holding back his snappy comments for the moment. “Haha. Nope. This here is a friend of mine,” the woman answered with a snaggle toothed smile of her’s.

Felis internally wondered how the woman earned the lovely scar across her nose. He didn’t linger on it as scars were always a common thing to see at the lodge. Locals did seemed to want as many scars as possible.

“Mister, do you know best hunting spots around here,” the man asked as he sipped his drink, “ We’ve been having a grand time, but haven’t caught anythin’ yet.” Felis rolled his eyes like the sassy man he was and just walked away to serve others. 

A couple men ordered a C&W (crack and whiskey) as they argued. Felis scoffed as he could just imagine these couple idiots getting drunk and being torn apart by bears. Typical. Plus, they’re just destroying their bodies with what they’re taking. Felis couldn’t ’t wait for the cops to show up with an investigation, Lotus ought to be mad.

A little on the Lotus Lodge history, The Lotus Lodge was originally owned by Nova McPherson. The old man was a thot who had many wives in his years. He had a total of 7 children spread across three wives. His favorite of the kids was Lotus. 

As you can tell he named the Lotus Lodge after her. After he passed away or more accurately was killed by a vengeful ex, Lotus McPherson took over. A few other branches were run by her uncle, Lanka. 

With that out of the way, we’ll return to our duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Another! Hello to ArkoftheOutlaws, my best bud and fellow creator!


	3. Found it!

Tuesday, October 24. 11:48 A.M.  
Dahlia Hare.

Dahlia looked out the window to an old cabin-like mansion. It looked like a piece of shit outside, yet was still somehow worse on the inside. She could see a few men in the yard sleeping like dogs on drugs. One man who looked like a buff version of Steve Carell stumbled around till he ran into the Blackberry’s hood. 

“Oh fu.... fudge nuggets. Lia, you are NOT stepping out!” Jonah swung to the passenger seat where Lia obviously was not. 

Instead, Lia was already running inside the mansion turned shit-show. She burst in the intricately carved door which opened to the main bar. There the smell of urine, drugs, beer, and pungent people hit her nose like a wrecking ball to the face.

Past the eye watering smell, she saw the true beauty of the fucked up house. The ceiling was held high above her head by wooden pillars carved like the serene forest behind the rotting palace. 

To her left a beautiful set of marble stairs led to the second floor. She couldn’t quite tell if there was paint or blood on the pretty steps. Whatever it was it just added to the awful smell. 

Someone grabbed her arm which brought a sharp yelp from the young girl. She swung around to meet her father who instantly started dragging her out. 

“You cannot run off with out me. Either you stay with me or I’m taking you home,” his quiet voice had a threatening hint to it. 

“Fine. I get to see the bodies though.”

“There probably won’t be any.”

“Pfft. Have you seen this place? It’s murder heaven.” 

Jonah sighed and grabbed her hand as he led her to the bar. She figured he thought the bartender might know something.

“Hi. I’m Felis the bartender here. What can I get you?” 

“I’m looking for these two people, know anything about them?” Jonah pulled out pictures of a man and woman.

“Saw them couple days ago. Asked for the best hunting spots. I told them to fuck off.” 

“Please refrain from such language with my daughter present.” 

“Sorry. Anyway, I told the bitches to fuck off and stick their fancy bows up their asses, didn’t say anything else.”

Lia snickered, she enjoyed this man’s rebellious spirit. Felis chuckled at her response, and Jonah simply shook his head while throwing a death glare to the cursing man. 

“Watch it. I need a map of the place. Hunting spots. How many acres you have and etc.”

Felis scoffed and pointed to the library. “All your info is there, watch out for Adam. He’ll try to heal whatever sickness you have for thousands,” the sassy man waved them off. 

Jonah dragged Lia off before a stranger could finish selling her a hand crafted dagger. They made it to the library where Jonah collected his needed info. 

With the that, they headed back to the car where a woman sat on the BlackBerry’s hood while racing leeches. She seemed extremely into it. 

A strange looking man stood beside her while shaking his head in disapproval. They noticed the Hare’s walking towards them and promptly left to race leeches elsewhere. 

Jonah did his best to wipe the little blood trails off the hood but simply succeeded in smudging it. After planning which section of the forest to search first, they readied themselves and headed into the promising forest. 

They crashed through each section before coming across the final destination. They could quite plainly see the scene which transpired. 

Among a mossy calm meadow lay two bodies. Buzzards took off at the sight of a live being, leaving the picture of horror. The bodies were decomposing quickly and basically picked clean. Maggots were having a feast and gorging themselves on the remains. 

“Found it! And you said there wouldn’t be bodies..” 

“Shut up and look away.”

Seems there were a bit of bodies after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeddicus Boopersnoot!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo strangers! Like the chapter? Lovely. Hopefully I’ll continue it!


End file.
